Derek's Dream
by Jenny L
Summary: What Derek's dreams about.* 2nd Chapter added*. Not for young readers;contains very adult situations.You have been warned!You cannot be unwarned!Hope all you all like it.Reviews always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Derek's Dream

NC-17 Rating, peeps!

Derek ran through the woods, hot on the trail of a doe. She was no match for him in regards to speed, but he enjoyed the chase. He leapt over a fallen log, branches of the neighboring trees thwacking him on the muzzle. He snorted and kept running. He could see the hind legs of the doe just ahead, her tail quivering in fright. She feigned to her left and bolted to her right through some fragrant brambles. Derek's exhalations appeared as steam in the cold night air and he ran straight through. He knew this game and he would cut her off in the small meadow up ahead. Derek knew where she was going; he had been here many times before, chasing her, and she always ended up in the same place.

Derek crashed through some underbrush and into the lush, moonlit meadow. As always, the doe was already there at the far edge of the field. Derek grinned, his tongue hanging out and he hunched over, his backside wiggling. He crept through the tall grass and flowers, playfully stalking his prey. As his muzzle poked out of the grass, he inhaled her scent and sighed. Always the same intoxicating scent, always her.

When he stepped out of the grass, he was no longer in his wolf form. He was a man, standing straight and walking toward her. And when she turned to him, she was no longer a doe. She was a woman, draped in a soft, silk blanket of pure white. And she was beautiful. She was _always _beautiful and Derek felt his heart pump faster and his breath quickened as she held out her hands to him. Her blonde hair was mussed and her chest was heaving from the chase.

"Derek…" She whispered, her voice soft and melodic.

He stepped toward her in awe. She looked divine. Absolutely perfect. And _his_.

"I'm your mate, Derek…" She whispered, "Touch me…"

"Chloe…" He growled as he stepped up to her and buried his hands in her soft hair. "Oh, Chloe…"

Chloe cocked her head and gazed up at him, perfect love on her exquisite face. She brought her hand up and touched face adoringly.

"You're mine, Derek." She said, biting her plump lips. "And I'm yours."

Derek let out a desperate moan and bent down, giving her a searing kiss. Her lips were hot and supple and he gasped at the perfect taste of her. Her tiny hands slide down his chest, down, down until her cool hand grasped his erection and he broke his lips away from hers and cried out. He looked down at her face as she stroked him and he ran his fingers down her jaw line. The scent of her arousal made him light headed and when she licked her lips again, he picked her up. Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist and he stepped forward and held her against a thick oak tree. He could feel the heat from her core and he growled.

"Chloe, I want you."

"Then take me…" Chloe whispered, moving her hands from around his neck into his hair. "Please take me…"

"Chloe!" Derek moaned, shaking with desire. "Do you want me?"

"I want you, Derek. I love you."

With his hand on her cheek, he lowered her down until he was at her slick entrance.

"Yessss…" Chloe hissed, watching his face.

Derek slid inside slowly and patiently, letting her get used to his thickness inside her. She felt so tight, so amazingly tight and he ground his teeth together to keep from thrusting into her. He didn't want to hurt her. Ever. He loved her. Only her. Finally, he was buried to the hilt inside her and he waited. Chloe let out a low moan and she wiggled against him, wanting more.

"Please…" She moaned, looking him in the eye. "Please, Derek."

Derek grunted, and thrust into her…

"Derek?"

Chloe fisted his hair and she whimpered into his ear.

"Derek!"

Derek opened his eyes, his face half buried in his pillow. It was only _that_ dream again. He loved that dream.

"Derek, wake up!"

His eyes widened. It was her! He turned over and sat up making sure his thick blankets hid his painfully obvious erection. And he did NOT want her to see that. He rubbed his face with his hands. Chloe stood in the doorway, her hand on her hip. She was wearing a new pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He breathed her in. She looked beautiful. She _always_ did. He licked his lips and imagined he could still taste her. He could feel his face heating. Oh, God, he was blushing. _Awkward._

"I'm up." He murmured.

"Sorry." She grinned apologetically, biting her lip. Derek nearly groaned. "But lunch is almost ready and since you missed breakfast, I thought maybe you'd want to grab some food before it's gone. You must be starving."

He was.

"Thanks, Chloe." He mumbled.

She cocked her head and stepped in, walking toward the bed. She sat next to him and Derek froze.

"Are you okay? You look feverish?" She asked, concern written on her face.

Chloe reached up to feel his forehead and he caught her wrist; her skin was soft and he could feel the thrum of her pulse underneath his fingers and he gulped. She looked up at him innocently. Thankfully, she was not a genetically modified psychic.

"I'm fine, Chloe." He mumbled. He watched as the worry drained from her face leaving only confusion. "I'm warm…and I just had a dream. That's all."

Chloe nodded and an expression her couldn't identify flitted across her lovely face as he let go of her wrist. He disgusted himself. Having dirty dreams about her. She would never want _him. _Simon would be perfect for her, although it hurt to see them together. He filled with anger every time his brother touched her. But Simon was better for her, safer. Though, it didn't change the fact he would be devoted to her for the rest of his life. She was it for him. Suddenly, a deep and throbbing pain twisted around his heart.

"Oh. It wasn't a nightmare, was it? It looks like it was intense."

"Yeah…" He croaked. "But it wasn't a nightmare."

"Ohhhhh! I know what it was." Chloe replied, smiling at him.

Derek was horrified. She knew? How did she know? Had she guessed? Oh, fuck, had he moaned her name?

"You had a wolf dream. You looked flushed. What were you chasing? Deer? Rabbit?"

He mouth was dry and he nearly sighed in relief.

"A doe." He said, watching her as she stood up.

"I hope you caught her! Doe's are very fast." Chloe said playfully. She stopped at the door and turned back to him. "Hurry up and get dressed! I'll get a plate ready for you."

With a departing smile, Chloe left the room and Derek sighed and dropped back onto the bed. He still had a ridiculous hard on. He dragged himself up and grabbed his towel, holding in front of his tented boxers. He had time for a quick shower. A quick, very cold shower.

Derek sighed and left his room.

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chloe's Dream**

Chloe screamed.

She screamed until her throat was raw. Zombies surrounded her. They crept and stalked and limped toward her small, quivering form. The smell of death buried itself in her skin and hair never to be washed off; she breathed it in and it made its home in her lungs. She couldn't cleanse herself of something that was so deeply embedded in her – it was in her _genes_ for God's sake! That couldn't be scrubbed off. The undead army – _her_ undead army – waited for her command, hatred and rage radiating off of them as forcefully as their rotting stench. Chloe had never felt such absolute hate. But they couldn't hurt her, right? They had to listen to her – that was part of her terrible gift.

"Stop!" She said feebly, her voice timid and shaking with terror.

They ignored her command, gnashing their rotted teeth and cursing her in voices long desiccated into whispers, and drew closer…

…closer…

… and closer still…

"STOP!" She cried out, recoiling as the first wave of them touched her with dry and crawling fingers.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY! I RELEASE YOU!" Chloe shrieked as more bony hands clawed at her body.

Again they ignored her and she sobbed. Claustrophobia tightened her chest like a vise making it hard for her to suck in any of the hot and tainted air. Chloe raised her head and looked up at the night, hoping that the stars would ease her terror, but there were no stars – the sky was black and empty as pitch. It was then she noticed that the only light came from inside the hoard. Their souls? She didn't know.

From behind her, slimy cold fingers slipped into the waist of her jeans, leaving a trail her filth on her skin. The hand yanked and she fell down…

…down…

…down…

…until she hit the rough earth and the dead piled themselves on top of her, burying her with their decaying husks. When a body flung itself down, the light inside left and floated into the black sky, leaving her in stinking darkness.

But she belonged to the dead, didn't she?

But Chloe didn't want to be surrounded by death so she struggled to free herself.

"DEREK!" She shrieked, reaching her hands up through the carrion.

Chloe felt as a hot hand clasped hers and started to pull. She planted her feet as best she could and pushed. Derek lifted her from the pile of death and pulled her to him. The sky was blue and bright and she felt safe because he was with her. She felt strong and loved.

"I'll protect you, Chloe." Derek rumbled, stroking her cold arms. "You have a terrible power but always be here to help you. You're my mate. My love."

"Derek…" She sighed, looking down. She was standing on grass and pink and purple flowers.

Derek started shaking her and she looked up at him in confusion.

"Chloe!" He whispered, his face twisted in concern. "Wake up!"

Chloe gasped and realized she was in her bed at the safe house. Derek's face was above hers, the concern on it easing away as he realized she was awake. Her face was wet with tears.

"Derek?" She whispered as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes.

"It was just a dream." He said, his eyes flicking down to watch as she licked her lips.

Chloe was suddenly very aware of his closeness; how he was leaning over her, his warm hands on her arms.

"You were crying and calling out from me." He said as he hauled his eyes from her lips to meet her gaze.

"Did anybody else hear?" She asked, biting her lip in worry.

Derek's gaze flicked down to her mouth once more and he made an almost imperceptible noise in his throat.

"No…" He responded, a dark look passing over his face. "You didn't call out loudly. Only I could hear."

He sat back on his haunches and she sat up as well, cocking her head.

"You look flushed." She said quietly, crossing her arms against the cold of the room. Her blankets had long ago been kicked to the floor and the tank top and pj bottoms she was wearing were not warm. She hadn't noticed the cold when Derek had been leaning close to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Derek answered, cocking an eyebrow. "You don't believe in dressing warmly, do you?"

He reached down and picked up the comforter from the floor and Chloe reddened as he spread it over her legs.

"Says the guy who's only wearing boxers." Chloe responded with a smile. She forced herself to look him in the eye and not stare at his well-muscled chest.

"You were sobbing and calling out for me." He answered sardonically. "I wasn't going to stop and get dressed."

"Fair enough." She answered, shaking her head in amusement.

One of her tank straps had fallen down her shoulder and he reached out and tenderly slid it back into place, his fingers brushing her soft skin. Chloe swallowed hard and stared at him wide-eyed. Even in the darkened room she could tell that a blush had spread across his cheeks. He broke her gaze and cleared his throat.

"So, what was it about?"

"What?" She asked; she was filled with that strange, warm, unnamable feeling. Every nerve in her body wanted to feel his touch again.

Derek chuckled. "Your dream."

"Oh, right." She responded, trying to concentrate. "It was dark. I don't know were I was but I think it was outside. I was just standing there, completely surrounded by the dead. Thousands. They _hated _me…"

Her voice cracked and he put his large hand on her cheek.

"Just _hated_ me for bringing them back – I don't remember summoning them but I knew that it was somehow my fault. I – I told them to s…"

Chloe took a deep breath. It wasn't real and the words couldn't hurt her. Not really.

"I told them to stop but they ignored me and kept coming and they buried me underneath their bodies and I couldn't breath, I couldn't see and I remember just screaming for you because you always seem to be there when I need you most and I reached my hand up and I felt you take it and then you pulled me free…" Chloe raced, the words spilling out of her mouth, tears from her eyes. She sucked in a breath.

"I know it's pathetic, Derek." She moaned, shutting her eyes tight. "But it's always you. You're always there to help me and when you pulled me out, it wasn't dark anymore and they were all gone and you said…"

Chloe stopped short. There was no way she could tell Derek that her Dream-Derek had told her he loved her. That would be mortifying. All she did was piss him off! That morning when she had woken him up, she had gotten the distinct impression that he had wanted her to leave. He had barely made eye contact with her all day!

"What did I say?" He asked, and she felt him brushing her tears away with his thumb and she opened her eyes.

"You said that I had a terrible power, but you'd always be there to help me and protect me. And then I woke up, think." She finished, leaning her cheek into his palm. "See? You rushed in here for nothing. You were already in my head."

Derek chuckled. "Yeah. Maybe I did have time to get dressed."

Chloe smiled and nodded, shutting her eyes. Then there was silence. Comfortable silence.

"I will, you know." Derek said softly after a few moments. "Be there, I mean. I'll ever let anything happen to you."

Chloe opened her eyes and stared into his.

"I know." She said seriously, honestly. "And I appreciate it. I just…don't understand _why._ Simon is safe. We're away from Lyle House and the Edison Group. I'm not complaining, I need all the help I can get, you know that, but…_why_?"

She let the question trail off.

"Don't you know, Chloe?" Derek asked, his words choked with emotion. "Haven't you figured it out?"

She placed her hand on his and turned her face, kissing his palm. Derek made a long, low noise in his throat.

"I'm your mate." Chloe whispered, her face flushing.

Derek broke her gaze and dropped his hand, his face stoic. But his eyes were not and they told her everything that she wanted to know. Chloe kneeled and inched forward until she was very close to him and reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Finally, he returned her gaze.

"Yes." He hissed between his teeth. His hands were clenched by his sides, his fingers itching to touch her. "Only you, Chloe. There's only you."

Chloe smiled up at him, cocking her head. '_What's he waiting for?'_ she thought, _'A written invitation?'_

Derek moved his head down slowly, giving her plenty of time to back away. He raised his fingers to her chin and angled her head toward his. Chloe's chest felt heavy. She felt nervous and impatient and excited. Finally, he hesitantly kissed her and his lips were warm and soft and trembling. She tightened her arms around his neck, pressing her self firmly against him. He growled and his hands found her hips. The kiss grew deeper and Chloe's head was swimming from the perfect taste of him. She moaned into his mouth. He grunted and broke the kiss and she whimpered at the loss of him.

"Oh, Chloe." He whispered, his voice somehow restrained.

"Derek?" She sighed, her eyes on his lips.

With a growl, he laid her back on the bed, his lips crushing hers. He slid his hot hands under her tank top and she gasped in is mouth at the feel of them. She boldly opened her thighs and he knelt between them. She arched and cried out as he slid his hands up to her small breasts and flicked his thumbs across her taut nipples. He groaned, watching is hands move under her tank top and bent forward, burying his head in her neck and kissing her pulse point. He pressed his erection against her and she whimpered, shamelessly grinding her self against it. She felt his hot breath against her neck and he began gently sucking that sensitive spot just below her ear.

Chloe was wet – so deliciously wet and she ached to have Derek inside her. She loved him. He grunted into her neck, one of his hands flying down to her hip, pressing her more firmly against him. Delicious pleasure against her most private place. It felt as if she were coiling like a spring; the breathtaking pleasure twisting tightly inside of her. Derek sat back; his cheeks were flushed and he was panting. With a growl, he ripped the tank top from her, the tatters disappearing over his shoulder. She began to laugh, but it caught in her throat as he bent his head down, inhaling the scent of her skin. He sucked a nipple into his hot mouth and clamped a hand over her mouth stifling her scream. He smiled against her breast and moved his mouth to her other nipple, his hand catching all of her cries. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and fisted his hair, pressing his mouth more firmly against her breast. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Derek grunted and stopped, resting his forehead against hers.

"You have to stop that, Chloe." He groaned, his eyes bright and shining.

"What? Why?" Chloe asked, although he still had his hand over her mouth and her words sounded more like 'Mmf? Mmy?'

Derek grinned and moved his hand.

"Because we don't have any protection and I won't be able to control myself if you tighten your thighs around me like that again." He panted, giving her a predatory smile that made her heart pound.

"Oh." Chloe replied, blushing. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down which was not working out well for her because she could still feel his hardness against her. "Okay."

Chloe reluctantly started to pull away from him, but he stopped her and started kissing her stomach.

"Derek…" She panted, "You said we have to stop."

"No." He rumbled. "I said _you_ had to stop. I never said anything about _me._"

"That is really good news." She sighed as he cupped her breasts.

Derek chuckled as he kissed his way down her stomach, passed her belly button. He slid his hands underneath the hem of her pj bottoms and panties and before she could blink, they were flung over his shoulder to join the tatters of her tank top. Chloe watched him watching her. She was lying naked and quivering in front of him and he was staring at her with his mouth slightly open. He appeared to be in awe, like he was gazing at a relic and Chloe felt her pale skin flush.

"Chloe, you're so beautiful." He whispered, meeting her gaze.

His nostril's flared as he breathed in the scent of her arousal. He moaned as he bent and kissed her abdomen and pressed his forehead there.

"Can taste you?" He asked, his voice trembling.

Chloe cocked an eyebrow and was about to ask him what he meant when the explanation dawned on her. He looked up, waiting for her answer. She was sure she was as red as a cherry tomato and her nervousness made her shiver, but she nodded her answer.

Derek groaned and spread her legs further apart. Chloe held her breath and watched him as he dipped his head between her thighs. Again, he inhaled and a deep growl emanated from his chest. She gasped and bit her lip against her cry as he licked her from her dripping core to her clit. She arched and he grabbed her hips to keep her steady, sucking her swollen nub into his mouth. She moaned his name over and over, her hands fisting his hair. The tightness inside her broke and she exploded in pleasure, riding her orgasm out on his mouth.

As she panted, Derek crawled up her body, grinning and licking his lips. Chloe smiled and grabbed his cheeks, pulling his face to hers. She kissed him and could taste herself on his lips. She reached for his boxers and he caught her hands.

"You don't have to do that." He mumbled, concern in his eyes.

"I want to touch you, Derek." She smiled, shaking his hands off of hers.

"But…"

Chloe cut off his words with a look as she slid his boxers down, freeing his large erection. With a shaking hand, she nervously fisted him and he cried out. With her other hand, she guided his head down to kiss her. Experimentally, she pumped her fist and he moaned into her mouth. She pumped his silky hardness faster and he started to shake.

"Chloe!" He rumbled, staring into her eyes.

"I love you, Derek." Chloe whispered.

He crushed his lips to hers groaned into her mouth. She felt him spurting, hot and salty, on her abdomen and he collapsed on his side next to her, his hand on her cheek.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say that." He panted. "You're amazing."

"Derek…" She said, lightly kissing him on his cheek. "I…"

An awful, loud beeping sound interrupted her and suddenly Chloe was sitting up in her bed, sweating and breathing heavily. The sun was shining though the windows and she was all alone. She groaned and flopped onto her back. That dream had been incredibly vivid. _Huh,_ she thought, _if only._ She reluctantly got up and grabbed her towel. Biting her lip, she opened the door and looked into the hallway. It was empty and Chloe scooted into the bathroom and locked the door. She turned on the shower and looked into the mirror – she was flushed and her eyes were shining. She grumbled and walked to the shower, stepping in.

Chloe wondered how much time would have to pass before she would be able to look Derek in the eye again.


End file.
